


Ashfur's Fine Ass

by SquidKitties



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crack, Don't take this serious, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidKitties/pseuds/SquidKitties
Summary: Followed that fine ass like a shiny beacon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually write like this I promise.

Brambleclaw strode out of the underbrush towards the stream. Gazing at the purple-grey tom in front of him.  
It was a beautiful ass. He was gonna tap that ass.

"Ay yo, Assfur, baby." Brambleclaw meowed to the other tom.

Ashfur jumped up shocked and flipped around, tail bushy.

"Aw naw, don't be like that now, baby, honey, sugar, babe, Ashycake."

Ashfur stopped looking around wildly as he recognized the voice. He calmed down quickly once he saw the tomcat.

"B-Brambleclaw." he stuttered, "What are you doing this far from camp?"

"Followed that fine ass like a shiny beacon." replied Brambleclaw. "Baby, let me hit that."

Ashfur blushed and took a step back, flustered and blushing.

"That's right honey, back that ass up."

The blue eyed tom blushed furiously and let out a small gasp.

"Oh Bramble-"

"Shh, baby don't speak. Just come here and check this bramble's thorny stem."

His tail fluffed up again, lavender fur standing on end. He'd admired the tom since he was an apprentice. With his well muscled shoulders, gorgeous tabby pelt and eyes golden and burning with fire.  
He felt excitement but his thoughts were elsewhere.

"But-but Squirrelflight." questioned Ashfur.

He'd assumed the two had become mates. Crushing his hopes of ever being with his Brambleclaw, he'd become bitter toward the ginger she-cat.

"Don't you worry about that spunky mama. The Sciuridae dame can handle herself." meowed Brambleclaw in a low voice. "She doesn't need to know about this."

Ashfur purred in excitement. He'd only dreamed of this. Never could he imagine it actually happening.

"Oh Brambleclaw." he stepped closer. "I'd love to. But, right here? So close to WindClan territory?" 

"Take that pretty little ass and follow me." meowed Brambleclaw.

The pair walked back into the forest, and fucked in the bushes. No lube. No prep.  
Farther away a black she-cat heard a yowl, and turned her green eyes toward the direction of the WindClan stream.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe this is the first thing I posted.


End file.
